The field of the disclosure relates generally to aerial refueling, and more specifically, to methods and systems for directing remote aerial refueling operations.
As newer aerial refueling tankers are fielded, the boom operator is being moved from looking out a window in the tail of the aircraft to a highly sophisticated remote workstation near the flight deck. This move requires a high-fidelity enhanced vision system to be provided to the boom operator to enable them to visually acquire the aerial refueling environment, so that they may manually “fly” the aerial refueling boom into the receiver aircraft's refueling receptacle. This remote workstation is sometimes referred to as the Aerial Refueling Operator Station (AROS).
Both the AROS and the older systems in which the boom operator is in the tail of the aircraft utilize manual (human initiated) acquisition and identification of the receiving aircraft. Generally, acquisition is made via handoff from the pilot(s) to the boom operator via intercom during rendezvous between the tanker and receiving aircraft. As such, positive target (receiving aircraft) identification is determined through visual means by the Aerial Refueling Operator (ARO).
In systems that employ an AROS and an enhanced vision system, a 3-D Boom Aerial Refueling Camera System (BARCS) is utilized along with a wider field of view 2-D camera set called the Situational Awareness Camera Systems (SACS). In operation, the boom operator utilizes the SACS for peripheral situational awareness and the BARCS to make contact with the receiver aircraft using the flying boom.
The SACS gives the boom operator a wingtip to wingtip view behind the aircraft so they can keep track of the various receiving aircraft maneuvering behind the refueling aircraft, for example, formations of fighter aircraft that flow across the boom area to refuel. In such a scenario, the boom operator manually “flies” the boom with no on-screen visual cues, just the view through the camera systems. In a sense, the operator is “flying” the refueling boom via remote control, with no direct view to determine how the boom is aligned in space.
As can be easily understood, the currently utilized boom operation methodology involves many steps to be accomplished manually by the boom operator, with little or no automation to aid in this critical and sensitive operation. Another limitation is that the currently implemented boom operation methodology requires a qualified full time boom operator, adding expense to the mission and putting another aircrew member at risk. In addition, current systems do not do employ automated positive target identification which can result in having to manually establish communication between the tanker and the receiving aircraft. Manual identification can be distracting for the crew and can defocus the refueling effort, which is an inherently dangerous operation and requires the utmost of concentration to accomplish. Further, in certain emission controlled (EMCON) situations, radio communications with the receiver are not possible, thus making positive receiver identification more difficult.
There is no capability to give target identification and other visual aim point cues to the boom operator to accurately position the boom relative to the receiver aircraft as the mission unfolds. Rather, boom positioning is done manually and remotely via basic video camera systems. Further, there are no visual cues identifying the location and hazards surrounding the refueling receptacle, such as a Universal Aerial Refueling Receptacle Slipway Installation (UARRSI), on the receiving aircraft. Therefore minimal information is provided to take measures, such as micro maneuvering, to ensure successful and complete refueling operations. As can be easily understood, the lack of cues and manually intensive effort extended by boom operators can result in significant operator stress and fatigue.